


Under Winter's Night

by rollingshield



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Tenderness, they're so gay honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingshield/pseuds/rollingshield
Summary: Rock and Bass visit a quiet place to relax upon the winter night's sky. Short and sweet.





	Under Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> First singular piece I've done with these two in a long time. Inspired a bit by the seasons, and wanted to do something tender while keeping with Bass' personality intact.
> 
> At this rate, the two are slowly getting together, with Rock seeing the better side of Bass unfold.

There was something magical about this city, many thought, how the seasons would compliment it so gracefully: Summers shone for hours, Autumns painted a warm piece on the dimming grass, Winters bringing early light shows in a frosty night, and the Springs starting the cycle anew. Mega City made for the perfect canvas for these seasonal paintings, as stated by citizens and tourists alike.

Now, it was the year 20XX, and Jack Frost was nipping on everyone’s nose, a bitter feeling slid aside by the warmth of compassion from man and machine. Indeed, robots too could share affection, some were even built with this in mind! As for those without care in their schematics, let’s just say that they’ve gone beyond their expectations. Artificial Intelligence was an ever-evolving, and fickle entity.

Deeper into the city, past the wide Titanium Park, a tall and hill could be found by a walking path obscured by the forest-like landscape. It was out of sight, and for many, out of mind, but what led to the end of the path was a sight to behold; A tall hill, high enough to look down on the major part of the city, see a full glimpse of the skyscrapers, and a pleasant front row seat of the stars.

Sitting on the hill, legs crossed and slouched outward were two robots, one taller than the other, with the former appearing less than enthused. For humans, this weather was quite nippy! As for these two, their internal heating and core kept them nice and toasty, making harsh weather a trivial matter. All the better for them, too. With the temperature the way it was, not a single soul was around, just two bots sitting under the starlit twilight.

“So, this is what you wanted me to see?” The taller one queried, his expression matching the tone of his voice. He yawned, a telltale sign of his enthusiasm. “Pretty damn boring, if you ask me..”

The other robot, Rock, whose helmet rested on his right, seemed entranced by the night sky, but was all the more attentive to the other. “Not really, but that’s what makes it so nice.” There couldn’t have been a clearer evening for a time like this, not a cloud in sight barred the two from witnessing the night lights in full clarity. “So much of our days are a hustle and bustle, all the noise, excitement. It’s fun and all, but when you step back and get some silence-” A deep breath, circulating the heating systems inside him. “...you come to appreciate that sort of downtime, a lot.”  
The taller one listened carefully. Assuming the person in front of him wasn’t on his shit-list, he heeded their words well and without interruption. He hummed, understanding how the other felt about times like this. The bot looked up in the sky, mirroring the other. The gleams of interstellar light were in full force in the dry air. There was something about them that kept his optics open, examining them with a sense of.admiration. He looked back down, surprised by how easily the environment bewildered him, and then back to the other robot.

“Y’know...back before I ditched the old man’s place, I never really did a whole lot outside.” He admitted, gaining the attention of the brown-haired boy. “What do you mean? Did he… keep you locked up in there?”

He quickly shook his head. “No-no-no, I wasn’t held up.” He gave a pompous laugh. “Like hell he could keep me down! But, I was always motivated and prepped up for fighting, always ready for my next chance to prove my worth, not much else.” The other bot’s head drooped down lightly, a sigh emitting from him. Rock knew of Bass’ origins, and his original purpose, but never to the full extent, or of how Wily really treated his creation outside of battle. “I’m sorry, Bass.”

A shrug from the other. “It’s not a bad thing, I loved it, still do! Anyone looks at me funny, I’ll drop them right at my feet!” Bass looked to the other, realizing now just what he was saying.. “I-If they, deserve it that is.” He grumbled. Try as he may, his notable aggression still had its roots in senseless violence, just as Wily intended. Rock couldn’t help but chuckle warmly. There was something admirable about Bass’ willpower and energy. He knew that there was a sense of goodness in him, one that only Bass himself could reach inside for. It just took time, and the light bot was more than patient.

“Like I was saying, I...can kinda see what you mean...it’s not my favorite thing the world, just sitting around like this, but-” He hesitated, his face tinting a little red, with Rock inching himself a bit closer. “But…?” The other queried, causing the wily bot to flush all the more red. “But~ I….uh..DAMMIT- how do I…” A fist hit the ground. Furiously, Bass was searching through his memory banks to find out what in the world to say to express his true feelings. Rock sat there, optics locked on the wily bot with admiration. He had a good idea as to what Bass was going to say, but didn’t want to interject.

“It’s-....a lot better with someone else, likeable..” He sighed. There was a million better ways to say that, he thought, the frustration in his poor choice of words fading immediately- from a peck on the cheek.

The environment turned silent, save the tender sound of Rock’s lips lifting from the other’s face, which was red as a cherry tomato. Bass froze, his coolant systems working overtime in an otherwise chilly environment. This wasn’t foreign to either robot, but every moment of affection felt like the very first time.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Rock whispered, his optics now meeting the other’s.

In tandem, the two looked back onto the winter night, hands locked together, with no intent to let go.


End file.
